Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is an augmented reality game relating to Five Nights at Freddy's, developed by Illumix with Scott Cawthon's collaboration. It was originally intended to come out in October 2019. The early access was released on November 22, 2019 and was officially released on November 25. Summary Five Nights at Freddy’s AR: Special Delivery is the next terrifying installment in the FNAF franchise. Players will confront malfunctioning animatronics in their real world and attempt to survive these horrors come to life. Through the game, players subscribe to Fazbear Entertainment’s brand new “Fazbear Funtime Service” and get their favorite animatronics on-demand. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the visiting animatronics malfunction and attack subscribers instead of entertaining them. Players must confront an endless stream of hostile animatronics that will follow them wherever they go. The question is, how long can players survive? And just what is happening at Fazbear Entertainment? FEATURES: * IMMERSE YOURSELF in terrifying augmented reality audio-visual attack sequences exclusively designed for each animatronic * EXPERIENCE real-time location based gameplay, where FNAF animatronics will pay you a visit wherever you are and wherever you go * SURVIVE animatronic attacks by using your limited resources wisely (including battery, flashlight, and shocker) * COLLECT parts, CPUs, and plushsuits to ASSEMBLE, test, repair and deploy your own hotwired animatronics, and search & collect remnant in your environment * SEND ANIMATRONICS against your friends and other players, and get the highest streak on the leaderboard Development On August 5, 2019, Scott Cawthon updated his Upcoming Projects Mega-Thread! on Steam, with info on the game: On November 22, 2019 it was released for Early Access On September 6, 2019, the teaser announcement video is uploaded. The game's website can be also visited. The official announcement trailer is uploaded on September 13, 2019. Starting on November 11, 2019, per every day, Illumix posts a puzzle image for the whole teaser, and ends at November 21st. Updates Launch Update Released on November 27, 2019. * Fixed an issue where animatronics got lost and were not being recalled properly. * Fixed an issue where players were going for a long time without receiving any animatronics. * Improved inbox message management to reduce chances of crashing. Friend Code Update ;New Features * A new feature is implemented - Friend Code. Used for friending others in-game and send out animatronics. * Now notified when the player sends an animatronic to their friends. ;Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue in the tutorial depending on which language settings were turned on. * Fixed missing item bugs from the Workshop. * Fixed where players got stuck in the initial introduction video. Snapchat Released by Illumix, the Snapchat Lens would place the animatronics' head over the user's face and would articulate the mouth and eyebrows with theirs. Opening the mouth wide would result in the eyes turning red, mimicking an angry animatronic. The lens also featured the logo for the game in the upper right. Currently, there are only two animatronics available as Snapchat Lens. * Freddy Fazbear - Released on September 12, 2019, prior to the release of Special Delivery, and was available after subscribing for the game's updates from the fnafar.com website. Freddy's head displays the infamous "IT'S ME" phrase in the middle lower-third. When you open your mouth, Freddy's mouth will open too. * Circus Baby - Released on November 25, 2019, when the user opens their mouth, Circus Baby's faceplates will open to display her endoskeleton head. Trivia * The YouTuber, Markiplier starred in the game's launch trailer as a spokesperson of Fazbear Funtime Service. * Upon release, the game was originally rated E10+ (Everyone 10+). Due to the franchise's content deemed as appropriate for adolescents, it is later changed to T-rated on November 27, 2019. |-|Gameplay= Controls Flashlight The Flashlight is activated by the flashlight button on the bottom right of the screen while in AR mode. When animatronics are present, it will make static more visible, but it will slowly deplete your battery. Turning it on will immediately drain 3% battery as well. When collecting Remnants, the Flashlight draws Remnants, whether Light or Shadow, closer to the player, and will also cause Shadow Remnants to stop moving once the Flashlight is turned off. It can also be used to defeat Shadow Bonnie. Battery will not deplete if the Flashlight is used while collecting Remnants. Controlled Shock When an animatronic is present, a Controlled Shock can be used to deactivate them. However, the Controlled Shock will only work when an animatronic de-cloaks while rushing the player. After using a Controlled Shock, it will have a short cooldown before it can be used again, discouraging the player from excessive or mistimed use. Each use uses up 10% battery power. Battery Power The Flashlight and Controlled Shock both use Battery Power. The Flashlight will use 3% when initially turned on and slowly drain power while it is on. A Controlled Shock will depleted 10% of the battery. Battery that has been drained will not recharge during an animatronic encounter, and will only recharge while not in an encounter at a moderate place. If the battery drains to less than 10% power during an encounter, putting it in the critical range, one of two things will happen. If the player has Extra Batteries, the battery will be recharged to around 70%, allowing them to continue. If the player has no Extra Batteries, the player can no longer stop the animatronic from attacking and they will be jumpscared soon after dropping too low in power. Animatronic Encounters Cloaking Animatronics are typically invisible due to cloaking technology. They will drop their cloaking while rushing the player or going haywire, allowing them to jumpscare the player. They may also occasionally drop it while the player is looking around, only for it to reactivate its cloaking immediately. While invisible, the animatronics are immune to Controlled Shocks. Static To find the invisible animatronic, the player must look around the room to find static. The stronger the static, the closer to the animatronic the player is looking. Animatronics will also cause static to appear on the screen by walking, which can make tracking them more difficult. Use of the Flashlight will amplify the effects of the static, making tracking easier. The strength of the static varies based on the animatronic being faced, making some animatronics easier to find than others. Interference Occasionally, strong static will overtake the player's screen. They must shake their phone to clear it up. Tracking animatronics is impossible while the interference is on screen. Rushing The animatronic will occasionally rush the player from the direction of the static. This is made apparent by quick, heavy footsteps, along with dramatic sound effects. The player will initially only be able to see the animatronic's glowing eyes. If the animatronic decloaks, the player can use a shock to deactivate them. It is also possible for the animatronic to fake-out a rush by not decloaking at any point. If they do not decloak, the player must be looking at them, and will suffer no penalty while doing so. Failing to watch them rush will cause a jumpscare. Haywire This effect comes into play once the player reaches a winning of streak of 5 and unlocks their second endoskeleton. Occasionally, the animatronic will suddenly appear in front of the player, twitching, jerking, and causing glitch effects on the player's screen. The player must look away quickly or else they will get jumpscared. Shocking the animatronic in this state will prompt an almost immediate jumpscare. Remnant Collection Remnants can only be collected in AR mode while an animatronic is not present. Remnants will appear in Light form, shown as glowing balls of light, and Shadow form, dark black masses. Shadowy Remnants tends to orbit around Light Remnants. Light Remnants can be used to upgrade endoskeletons in the Workshop as well as certain milestones unlocking extra mod slots or increased Animatronic vulnerability. If too many Shadowy Remnants are collected, the player will hear a distorted doorbell ring (mimicking the introduction of normal animatronics) and RWQFSFASXC will appear. Workshop The Workshop allows the player to edit any endoskeletons they acquire by repairing, upgrading through Remnants, adding suits, or even changing how they act. It also allows the player to send out their animatronics out to scavenge the world for parts or to attack their friends. Sending Animatronics Animatronics can be sent to attack the people in the player's friends list if they have any. While there is no real purpose to this and it is only present as a friendly gesture, the goal is typically to make the animatronic sent as difficult as possible to defeat to increase the chances of friends getting jumpscared. This can be done using a variety of different strategies (e.g. using harder CPUs, tripping players up by not matching the Plush Suit to the CPU and adding more Mods and Remnants). Scavenging After collecting an endoskeleton, it can be sent out to scavenge for Parts. After a certain amount of time, the player will receive an E-Mail alerting them that their animatronic has collected a number of Parts. For each successful collection, the animatronic will be partially damaged, and will need to be repaired with Parts. The Parts can also be used to buy certain Devices in the Shop. Plush Suit Plush Suits allow the player to customize the look of your endoskeleton once collected. There are suits for all of the animatronics. They are earned by shocking the appropriate animatronic, and will cause the endoskeleton to take on the appearance of the animatronic it belongs to. CPU CPUs affect how endoskeletons act when sent out to friends. There are CPUs for all animatronics, mimicking their own gameplay, and they will also take on the voice of the animatronic whose CPU it is. The player can mix and match Plush Suits and CPUs (i.e, the player could have a Bonnie Suit and a Baby CPU). This is a good strategy for confusing other players as they will expect the CPU of the animatronic's suit. Remnant Remnants, earned through Non-animatronic AR mode, can be used to upgrade your endoskeleton to have more mod slots and become better at scavenging and attacking. Outside of the Workshop, Remnant milestones exist where, after a certain amount is collected, the animatronics become easier or allow for more time to shock, etc. Mods Mods will aid in one of 2 things. 1: Salvaging, e.g. more scrap, faster salvaging or 2: Attacking friends, e.g faster attacking, more moving around and creating static, more frequent haywires, etc. They are affected by how many Remnants are added to the endoskeleton the player is editing. |-|Animatronics= All of the animatronics in the game utilize the same mechanics. It is also possible to obtain a Plush Suit for each of them which can be placed on an endoskeleton and used as a cosmetic while salvaging or attacking other players, or a CPU for each of them to make endoskeletons behave and sound like them when sent out to attack others (except for Endo-01, which is considered the default, and RWQFSFASXC, which does not appear through normal circumstances). Endo-01 Endo-01, or Endoskeleton, as referred to in-game, is the first animatronic encountered after Freddy and the base form of any collected ones. When attacking, no speaking or noises will be heard, only footsteps. As the base form of the animatronics, he is the standard enemy and can simply be defeated through typical procedures, but has no unique noises or behavior to identify him by. To find and shock him, the player must find the static, use sound to listen to his movement, look at him while he is rushing, avoid him while going haywire and finally shock him when he uncloaks. He does not go haywire often and frequently decloaks at the very first rush. Endoskeletons are earned and unlocked in the workshop at streaks of 1, 5, 9 and 13. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the first animatronic the player will encounter, as part of the tutorial. While attacking, Freddy will play the Toreador March and speak to the player. To defeat him, the player must listen for him and watch his movements, and, after he decloaks, give him a Controlled Shock. Freddy is significantly easier than most of the other animatronics because his static is much more visible, making it easier to track him. His signature music also gives away his identity with relative ease. Bonnie Bonnie will start to make moaning sounds and then attack the player. Just like most of the other animatronics, the player can only attack Bonnie when he decloaks while charging at the player. Interestingly enough, Bonnie makes a loud voltage sound when roaming around, giving him away as he is the only animatronic to make the sound. Bonnie also seems harder than Freddy, Foxy, and Chica as he goes Haywire more often and fakes-out a rush frequently. Bonnie’s clinking sounds when moving is louder than most animatronics, making other sounds harder to hear. Balloon Boy Like all other animatronics in this game, Balloon Boy is hostile and will directly attack the player, unlike his previous incarnations. He will start by making his original quotes, like "Hi" and "Hello", as well as his laugh. Balloon Boy is harder than some of the animatronics because he does not make clinking sounds when walking around. To tell where BB is, he makes sounds similar to blowing a balloon, and while rushing the player the sound of the balloon deflating can be heard. The player must look down to be able to spot Balloon Boy as he is shorter than all the other animatronics and thus, will only be spotted when looking down. Chica Chica acts incredibly similar to Bonnie, as they do in most games they both appear in. She will make moaning noises at the start identical to Bonnie's, and then footsteps will be heard and static will be visible. Chica will eventually rush at the player from where the static presides from most. While Chica does not have any unique noises as she shares hers with some of Bonnie's, she is easily given away by the second pair of glowing eyes belonging to her Cupcake that are visible while she is rushing. She, like all the other animatronics, can only be attacked once she fully uncloaks. Chica is also noticeably easier than Bonnie when stalking the player, with less frequent haywires. Foxy Foxy follows an attack pattern similar to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Endo, but is somewhat harder because of the fact that his static doesn't stay in one place, as he runs around the player while cloaked and in the roaming stage of his attack. Like all of the other animatronics, it's important to wait patiently until he approaches the player and decloaks, which is when the player should shock him. Foxy will sometimes talk to the player, but can still go haywire in the middle of his sentence. The player must look away when they see Foxy go haywire, as looking to long at him or shocking him will result in an immediate jumpscare. Foxy also can rush at the player multiple times in a row, so just because Foxy has rushed once doesn't mean that he won't instantly rush at the player again. Baby Baby is the second hardest and rarest animatronic to find and defeat. She starts by moving swiftly around, speaking to the player. Her haywire is encountered frequently. She also grunts loudly when attacking the player, but her clinking is quiet, making it harder to detect when she is moving. She decloaks somewhat frequently. Springtrap Springtrap is the rarest animatronic and the most difficult to defeat. His static is very weak and the Flashlight is almost always necessary to find him. While he is present, interference can occur somewhat regularly. What makes Springtrap different from all the other animatronics is that when Springtrap goes Haywire, the player has to check if his eyes are white or red. If his eyes are red, the player must look away immediately or be jumpscared. If his eyes are white, the player must stare at him until either his eyes turn red or he disappears. Springtrap will rush the player three times, decloaking on the third try and thus, letting you shock him and defeat him. RWQFSFASXC RWQFSFASXC can appear in AR Mode by collecting too many Shadow Remnants. His appearance is heralded by a slightly distorted doorbell chime. He will randomly appear around the player and can be tracked through vibration, similar to Light Remnants. After appearing, he will slowly approach the player. To stop him, the player must shine their Flashlight on him until he disappears. He will then reappear randomly around the player, requiring them to shine the Flashlight on him again. Repeating this several times will fend him off completely, earning the player Remnants and increasing their streak. This takes longer to do at higher streak as Shadow Bonnie seems to have more "Health Points". Unlike other animatronics, losing to RWQFSFASXC causes the player to lose a much larger amount of Remnants than normal, likely due to the fact that he is summoned if the player is too risky in Remnant Collection. Shadow Bonnie does not have an obtainable Plush Suit or CPU. |-|In-App Shop= Featured Offers/Bundles Faz-Coins Devices Mini Packs Lures |-|Gallery = Screenshots FNaFAR-screenshot-Foxy.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy. FNaFAR-screenshot-Freddy.jpg|Screenshot of Freddy. FNaFAR-screenshot-Springtrap.jpg|Screenshot of Springtrap. ShadowBonnie-AR.jpg|Screenshot of RWQFSFASXC as a sneak peak from the email. AR-Screenshot01.jpg|Screenshot of Springtrap. AR-Screenshot02.jpg|Screenshot of Chica. AR-Screenshot03.jpg|Screenshot of Bonnie getting control-shocked. AR-Screenshot04.jpg|Screenshot of the animatronic selection menu. AR-Screenshot05.jpg|Screenshot of Circus Baby. AR-Screenshot06.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy. AR-Screenshot07.jpg|Screenshot of the map. Teasers Vbakbur53yz31.png|The latest teaser. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. ScottGames-AR-Teaser.jpeg|A teaser found in Scott's website. AR-ChristmasUpdate.jpg Miscellaneous Special-Delivery.jpg|The icon for the game. FNaFAR-Header.png|The image from the website. FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|The game's Twitter banner for Illuimx. Ticket.png|A ticket when getting an early access. 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Official Thanksgiving poster Videos FNaF AR Teaser|Teaser trailer. FNaF AR Special Delivery - Official Annoucement Trailer|Announcement trailer. FNaF AR Teaser 2|Second teaser trailer. FNaF AR Special Delivery - Official Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. FNAF AR Opening|The video seen when first launching Five Night's at Freddy's AR. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery